After the WarS
by ivanacindy
Summary: Like the tittle says this story is after the 2nd Wizard, and the (Almost) Greek and Roman war. I gotta give credit to MidnightShadow101 for helping.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a new story. This one's Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Harry Potter crossover. I Gotta say love both books series. Anyway time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

**Now on with the reading. I hope you like it...**

**Harry's POV**

I didn't want morning to come.

I wanted to sleep... preferably through the day, but I knew that wasn't possible with what Kingsley had planned for us today.

We had to investigate a series of strange happenings around London. (At first Mrs. Weasly had protested, considering that we just fought Voldemort four months ago ["Give the children a break!] but we welcomed the distraction. It was better than sitting around the Burrow, moping.)

But another downside to the mission (besides cutting back on my sleeping time) was that we had to do it with Malfoy.

See, after the war with Voldemort, his family was taken for investigation and his mansion was closed off. Being the kind soul that Mrs. Weasly was (and remembering that he had gone through unbelievable trauma) she had offered for him to stay at the Burrow.

Needless to say, the rest of the Weaslys weren't ecstatic about the whole thing.

So he tried to get out of the house as many times as he could, getting away from the glares and casting spells on himself so that he could go about London without being murdered by passerby wizards. (It was a valid fear; he was almost decapitated by an enchanted spell book once.)

So I opened my eyes, blinking blearily at the Chudley Cannons wallpaper of Ron's room (that I now shared with Malfoy as well [Hey, Molly tried to put Malfoy in the twin's room, but he came down the next morning screaming with the entirety of his skin dyed electric blue]).

As soon as I shoved my glasses onto my face, I realized that it was a lovely morning; it wasn't so late that the early gray light of dawn had been burned away by the sun, so the entire garden below had a sort of dusty glow about it.

Naturally, Ron was still snoring, but Malfoy was up. Unlike me, though, he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Make yourself useful and get up." I called out to him. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Yeah, right, be up in a sec." He muttered, but didn't move. I shrugged and headed over to Ron's bunk, where the redhead was still snoring.

"Ron, get up." I hit him over the head with a pillow. He didn't react, so I hit him a couple more times. That made him roll over and groan before grabbing the pillow back and pulling it over his head, trying to block out all noise.

"Ron..."

"Leave me alone, Harry." He moaned. But his voice was muffled by both a pillow and his mattress, so it sounded more like "Eee ee a phone 'arry."

Malfoy couldn't help but snort. That seemed to rouse Ron.

He lifted the pillow fractionally from his head. "If that pale-faced little arse is saying anything about me..."  
"Yes, you may punch him, but to do that you got to get up." I reminded him. He realized this, hesitated, and then got up, shooting Malfoy a glare.

He returned it vehemently.

I was pretty much the only person in the house (besides Ginny and Mrs. Weasly when they were in a good mood) who had even partially forgiven Malfoy for what his family had done. The rest of the family were all premium members of the "I Hate Malfoy" Club.

"Hurry up and get dressed." I tossed Ron a pair of rolled up jeans that had been balled up on his dresser. "Your mum is already almost finished with breakfast, if I smell correctly."  
At the mention of food, the redhead perked up considerably and was almost cheerful when we headed downstairs to eat.

The majority of the Weaslys were already there, but (when I counted the chairs) I figured that the twins were still asleep (no doubt planning some sort of devilry) and Mr. Weasly was at the Ministry.

"Arthur's working." Mrs. Weasly confirmed, setting down plates of food on the table. Everybody dove for the breakfast, and while they chewed she filled us in on the day's happenings. "Hermione, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Ginny, you lot are going to head over to London to investigate that whatever it is for the Ministry... Luna and Neville are going to meet you there."

"Oo ee 'ave oo ake mouth oy?" Ron asked around a mouthful of toast. His mother shot him a disapproving look and he swallowed, then spoke again. "Sorry. Do we have to take Malfoy?"

"Yes. No arguments." Hermione said briskly. Ron gave her a pleading look and she buried her nose in a book by her plate to give her an excuse to ignore him. "Plus, we're going to have to Apparate there."

"Remind me why?"

"Malfoy's not allowed to Apparate with out one of us, since he's power to Apparate has been revoked, curtesy of the Ministry." The, said boy muttered something in his food about "something my father did" and "too damn suspicious".

"So in exactly one hour we must be at the top of the hill near the Lovegood's to keep things save."

**Ron's POV; Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Can we take a break?" Ginny whined for the fifth time.

"Here." Harry crouched down and offered her a piggyback ride, which she gladly accepted.

"Slowpokes." I replied absently. The climb was easier for me, considering that I was among the tallest of our little group.

"Nearly there..." Hermione panted, wiping a few drops of sweat from her brow.  
Soon we all reached the peak of the hill, breathing hard, even me.

Hermione recovered quickest, and started looking around. Finally she called out, "They're coming!"

We all looked where Hermione was looking, and she was right. Neville and Luna were coming up the hill.

"Oh, right," Ginny clapped a hand to her forehead. "Luna and Neville, don't like to Apparate without help."

When Neville and Luna appeared over the top of the hill, they both looked slightly exhausted. But when they saw us they grinned and Luna rushed forward to give Ginny a hug. Harry put her down quickly.

"You lot, get here late!" Hermione yelled. Everybody figured we should get going Malfoy put his hand on my shoulder ready to go. And as much as I wanted to push it off it was to late. We concentrated on our destination and-

**3rd POV**

Everything was going according to plan.

The letter from the Minister of Magic had been easy enough to fake. All it took was for someone to replicate Kingsley's seal and bam, authentic-looking letter, ready for any bit of deviousness I wanted to plan.

The Apparating was a little bit harder to organize, but even that was simple. Just a bit of string-pulling in the right Ministry offices and it was mine. I just had to use the right spell.

And the stupid little teenagers had stumbled right into my trap.

Well, after all, they were teenagers.

**Got it done! I know Malfoy didn't seem like himself, but he can change! Anyway I hope you like this Chapter, Please Follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter. This time it will be in Camp-Half-Blood. **

**Anyway time for the Disclaimer... **

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

****Now on with the reading. ****

* * *

****Percy's POV****

Titan War? Check. Giant War? Check check. God/goddess civil war? Check check check. Demigod civil war? Check check check check.

All in all, I was feeling rather relaxed since wartime. A few months had passed since I had to be on the field of battle and I had eagerly seized the chance to unwind before (inevitably) we would have to face another fight. Because that's just how the Fates were. Cruel.

Every time I was called for a meeting I half expected Chiron to give us some horrible news like, __Guess what? We have to go fight Egyptian gods now!__or something insane like that. Annabeth and I had come up with some crazy things with our combined ADHD brains working together on random dates.

I had to cherish every moment I had with her; even now that we were safe and together at Camp Half-Blood I could be gripped with terror at any time, just stopping in my tracks and trying to soothe the frantic beat of my heart and force down a scream.

Because I hadn't forgotten Tartarus. I hadn't forgotten the squish of the fleshy ground beneath my sneakers as I trudged along, an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and her arm around mine, leaning against each other to keep ourselves from collapsing. I hadn't forgotten swallowing breath after breath of stale, burning air, or sinking in that river with the gray water that filled my mind with thoughts of despair and drowning, drowning, drowning...

Even now when I was on the safe waters of Camp Half-Blood I would shudder.

I dipped a hand into the sun-warmed lake and spread my fingers under the water, simply examining my rippling reflection.

In my opinion I looked unchanged, but my mom (whom I had visited recently) said otherwise.

Apparently I was skinnier, paler, as if the few days I had spent in that dark, _chlorotic_ pit had permanently bleached the healthy glow from my skin. My hands shook sometimes when I practiced my swordplay in the arena, although I pinned that down to lack of training.

Like I said, I had been taking it easy.

The smooth water beneath my canoe was disturbed by a large group of shimmering hippocampi as they swam past. I called out a greeting in thought-speak, but they gave only panicked whinnies in return.

__'What?'__I asked.

__'Something is coming, lord!'__one cried out. _Something bad is coming!_

I had to go and jinx it, didn't I?! _'___What kind of bad?'__

She nickered uneasily. _'___Bad, lord. Just very bad. Run, lord, run!'__And with that, they had disappeared beneath the murky waters, fleeing to the depths of the lake for safety.

__Bad?___ Very specific. _When it came to hippocampi, _bad _could range from__the-giants-are-coming-back bad__to _t___here's-a-friendly-sea-monster-coming-this-way bad.__Unfortunately, with their low intelligence (shh) they couldn't really tell the difference between varying degrees of _bad._

Even so, I decided to start heading back towards the beach, just to be on the safe side. After all, I didn't want to be in the middle of the lake if Apollo decided to crash his bus in here or someth-

_Crash! _A big group of... _something _appeared in midair and then (as gravity set in) promptly smashed into the surface of the lake.

Taken by surprise I fell backwards, upsetting my canoe and tumbling into the water. Most people would be upset by this, but, being the son of Poseidon, I didn't have much to complain about. The water was my natural home, after all.

Anyway, after being wracked with paranoia for the past few months, you _might _be able to say that I _might _have overreacted... just a bit.

I rose up riding on a giant wave summoned with just a jerk of my head. I uncapped _Riptide,_ shining like the three feet of Celestial bronze it was, ready to vaporize any monster and send it screaming to Tartarus.

Hey, I _did _warn you about paranoia, right?

Instead of a giant hefting a huge spear and preparing to make Percy-kebab, I realized that it was only... seven teenagers?

What, in the name of Zeus and the holy fudge of Olympus, were seven freaking teenagers doing magicking out of thin air and plopping straight into our camp?

They didn't _look _like monsters... but I knew that looks could be deceiving. I turned around and shouted towards camp.

"GROVER! GROVER, GET OVER HERE! I NEED YOUR NOSE!"

* * *

****20 minutes later...****

"Well, one thing's for sure," Will pulled his stethoscope off and started to put away his stuff. "They're not monsters."

Everyone in the room (the entire council) let out a collective sigh of relief.

Grover shuffled his hooves nervously. "But they're not mortals, or demigods, or nymphs or... anything, really. They don't have the attributes of normal humans, and they don't have the attributes of normal demigods. They're... somewhere in between, I guess."

"That's not possible." Clarisse snapped. "Are you sure they aren't demigod descendants?"

"Positive." Will said grimly. "It's weird..."

"But..." Annabeth let out a growl of frustration, and I knew that she hated not knowing the answer. "...how could they be in between?"

Grover shrugged. "I don't know. But they just... are."

I examined the teenagers.

There didn't seem to be any resemblance between them, other than a couple that seemed to be brother and sister.

These two were red-haired with freckles, the boy being tall and lanky, taller than any of the others. The girl was rather pretty, with long, straight hair.

There were three other boys and two other girls.

One boy was blonde and pale with sharp, haughty features. His pallor reminded me of Nico di Angelo... not a healthy comparison.

Another boy was black-haired with glasses and a strange-looking scar on his forehead that resembled a bolt of lightning.

There was another boy with black hair as well, but he was a great deal plumper and a bit shorter as well. His face was marked with a few other scars, and I absently thought to myself that he wouldn't have looked misplaced among the demigods at camp.

One of the other girls was taller and pretty as well, with bushy brown hair and a frown on her face even as she slept.

The last girl had stringy blonde hair so bleached that it was almost white, pale skin, and would have looked like the blonde boy if she hadn't had a certain softness to her features that reminded me of a Hypnos child. There was a peaceful expression on her face.

"...Percy?"

I snapped out of my reverie and realized that everyone was staring at me. Annabeth particularly raised her eyebrows.

I flushed. "Uh, sorry. What was that?"

"We were asking you if you had ever come across anyone like this in any of your travels." Chiron said with a small smile.

I hated the way he put me on the spot; now I felt pressured to say something. "Uh..." I glanced at the teenagers again. "No, I'm sorry. It's new to me too."

The frown lines around Chiron's face deepened. "Well then. I guess it's time to call in the Romans. Perhaps they could shed some light on this... challenging situation."

* * *

**Here it is I know Percy does seem a little jumpy. But I guess that's what a few days in Tartaric would do to him. Anyway I hope you like this Chapter, I'll get the next Chapter up as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back everyone... REALLY sorry for not updating for an entire year and a month...Anyway it's time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

**Now on with the reading. I hope you like it...**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"Nope," I sighed, looking at the seven teenagers, "I don't remember seeing them."

"To be fair..." Leo was about to begin, but Piper covered his mouth.

"We have never seen them before either." Hazel said surprisingly calm.

"Well, that settles it." Percy sighed, making all of us look at him.

"What do you mean Percy?" I asked.

"I mean," Percy said rolling his eyes, "These Teenagers can't be Demigods at all, if you guys haven't ever seen them."

"Then what could they be, Seaweed Brains?" Annabeth groaned in annoyance.

"I," Percy began, "Have no idea."

We all glared at him.

"Guys." Will Solace said looking at the Seven Teens, "They're waking up."

We all watched as a boy with black-haired and glasses awakened first.

**Harry's POV**

The first thing I remember when I awoke was that about 14 Teenagers were staring a me.

"Wh-Why are you lot looking at me like that?" I asked rubbing my head.

"We'll ask the questions here!" A big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes said with a seer on her face.

And I'd say that sneer probably never dissappears.

"Relax Clarisse." A tall boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes, told the girl, "He's still a little out of it."

"Does it matter?!" The girl, Clarisse, snapped, "He's still awake! And we need to question all of them! We can't take any risk!"

I felt a little movement next to me.

I turned my head as best as I could to get a look at the one waking up.

"Clarisse, be quiet!" A shaggy-haired boy with blue eyes, said trying to be calm, "The others are waking up too."

The one I felt moving was Ron.

"My head!" Was all he could groan.

"Are you okay Ron?" I asked trying to be as quiet as I could.

"Did you not just hear me Harry?!" He replied carefully rubbing his head.

"Well." A middle-aged man said calmly, "At the very least we now know two of their names."

"Could you say that quieter sir." Hermione said sitting up as best as she could, "I'm afraid, I have a pounding headache."

"Alright Chiron." Clarisse said looking at the Man, then I realized the MAN had a white horse like body from the waist down, "Can we start questioning NOW?!"

"Not yet Clarisse!" The Centaur, said starting to get annoyed, "The rest must awaken first!"

I wished he hadn't said that, 'cause the others started to awaken shortly later.

"Now is it time for questioning, Chiron!" Clarisse growled.

"Fine!" The Centaur, Chiron, sighed, "But don't ask to many questions. Percy, Jason, the two of you will question the Boy with glasses, named Harry, and the Red-headed boy, named Ron."

"Okay Chiron." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said calmly, then he turned to the boy with jet black hair, "I'll take the red-head you take the one with glasses."

"Agreed." The black-haired boy agreed, nodding his head, then he turned to a girl with curly golden blonde hair, "Annabeth you should question The girls with bushy brown hair."

"I prefer not to be called that, Mr..." Hermione began.

"Percy," The black-haired boy greeted, "Percy Jackson."

"...Mr. Jackson." Hermione said satisfied.

"Let's question these three first." The Centaur, Chiron, said calmly, looking at Me, Ron, and Hermine.

"Are you sure?!" Clarisse growled, "Only those three?!"

"Yes, Clarisse," Chiron said trying to remain calm, "You can watch the rest of them. Question them if you want but watch what you are asking. And don't go overboard with the questions."

"Fine!" Clarisse said satisfied, "As long as I can question them!"

We walked in silence for a few long minutes.

"I think the questioning should be at the Dinner Pavilion." Percy groaned, still trying to keep me up, "Not many Demigods will be there right now."

"That's a good idea." The girl with curly golden blonde hair, Annabeth, said calmly, helping Hermione up.

After Hermione, Ron and I were sure we could walk on our own, the other three lead to a out door eating area.

"Alright sit down here." Percy said tapping on a table close to some sort of announce stage.

As we sat down I quickly looked around. It looked like what a normal summer camp would.

Until I saw some of the 'Campers' had hooves for feet, like a goat.

I was starting to worry about the questions these Teens were about to ask.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Lets start with easy questions." I sighed looking at the girl, "What is your whole name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." The girl said calmly, "But you don't have to question me I was one of the smartest students in my class at my 'academy'."

"I have to listen to my teacher." I simply replied.

"Chiron, correct?" The girl asked.

"Yes," I said, "And I'M the one asking questions."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I said calmly, "Anyway, 'Hermione' were you before you cam here?"

"My friends and I," Hermione said gesturing to the boys Percy and Jason were questioning, "We were on our way to London before we mysteriously came here."

"How were you traveling here?" I asked, "Was it by plane, Boat, or something else."

"Did you HAVE to say those things, Annabeth?!" Percy and Jason said nervous.

I ignored them.

"Something else." Hermione said after a moment of silence, "We were Appertaing."

"HERMIONE!" The other two boys yelled at her, "Why did you say that?!"

"I didn't want to lie!" She replied.

"What exactly is Apparating?" Percy asked confused.

"It's none of your business!" the Redheaded boy, Ron, said angry.

"It is!" Percy said, his hand inching for his pocket, "We just need to know a few things! Then we can stop questioning you!"

"Percy..." I whispered.

"Then you question our other friends." Ron grumbled.

"Apparating is like teleporting," Hermione said calmly, "We were Apparating to London but something must have happened and we ended up here at your Camp."

"Like magic?" I asked curious.

Hermione sighed, "Magic exactly."

"The next thing you'll say is all seven of you, and your friends are witches and wizards." Percy mumbled.

The three teens looked nervously at each other.

"Please don't tell me you're..." I was about ask, when Hermione took out a wand.

"I'll show you." Hermione answered before she started chanting a spell.

* * *

**Here it is all finished... I hope you enjoyed this Chapter... and I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated this in a year... I promise you I'll get the next one up fast.**

**(Oh... and I'd like to point out I didn't get any help on this chapter...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, time to see what'll come of the Demigods and Wizards/Witches, be first it's time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

**Now on with the Reading...**

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

"What's taking those three so long?!" I growled looking at the sky outside of the Big House.

"Relax Clarisse, what's the worst that could happen?" Will asked looking up at the sky as well.

"PERCY JACKSON is one of those three!" I reminded the head counselor of the Apollo Cabin.

Will gave a longing look to the ground for a second before replying.

"They went to the Dinner Pavilion. That's not really close to the lake..." Will reasoned, "I don't think he'd find a way to mess up..."

"Knowing him, he'd find a way..." I rolled my eyes to the sky.

"I'm more concerned about the other four." Will sighed looking back at the door into the Big House, "If they're not Demigods.. or Mortals... or Demigod descendants..."

Suddenly something broke in the Dinner Pavilion area.

"Wouldn't find a way to mess up, huh?!" I shouted running to the location.

When I arrived I saw the girl... Hermione, I think was her name... holding a stick, and Jason in the sky, and I couldn't feel any wind coming from him so he wan't in the air on purpose.

"I GET IT! I GET IT! NOW CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN, HERMIONE GRANGER!" The Son of Jupiter shouted down at the girl, who slowly lowered her stick, and Jason along with it.

"See..." The girl breathed.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!" I shouted trudging up to the table they were at.

"Ah-oh..." I heard all three of my Demigod Cousins breath in fright, I shot them all a glare.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Stick-Girl asked.

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" I screamed in reply.

"Clarisse... calm down..." Will breathed heavily, as I heard him come to a stop behind me.

"What did you do to Jason?!" I yelled at the girl, ignoring Will completely.

"I wanted to show them what we were..." Granger began.

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

_10 minutes earlier:_

_"I'll show you." I answered the blond girl, before I started chanting my spell, pointing at _a leaf that was close by, "__**Wingardium**_-"_

_"NO HERMIONE, DON'T!" Ron tried to take my wand away._

_"-_**Leviosa**_!" I finished, pulling my wand out of Ron's grip... but my wand was pointing at the_ _Blond Boy... and I, inadvertently, did the wand movements when Ron was pulling the wand away, so I had cast the spell lifting the boy up into the air._

_"_**Defodio**_!" Harry shouted pointing his wand out, to create a hole for the boy to go through, while I brought him, higher and higher still shaken up from what I just did._

_"THANKS A LOT, RON!" I shouted at the red-head._

_"ME! You're the one showing off that you're a witch!" The Weasley retorted angrily._

* * *

_Now back to the Present:_

"...And then you saw us." I finished my explanation.

"Are your four other friends also witches?" Mr. Jackson questioned, gaining our attention.

"Only the girls." Harry rolled his eyes, "We boys are Wizards."

"Oh..."

"So now you know..." I sighed looking at the girl who stormed into our 'questioning'.

"But... how could you end up here?" The boy that followed the other girl breathed.

"Well... I don't know..." I sighed in defeat.

"Let's get you back to your friends..." The blond-Haired girl decided.

"The boy with platinum hair is NOT a friend!" Ron grumbled under his breath, as he stood up, before I stepped on his foot, "OUCH!"

"Malfoy is stuck here just like the rest of us, Ron!" I sternly reminded my Red-Headed friend, though I felt strange.

Defending that Slytherin pure-blood wasn't normally something I enjoyed doing.

"Whatever you say..." Harry rolled his eyes again, standing up.

"Chiron's not going to be happy you left the others Clarisse..." Mr. Jackson chuckled walking past the girl.

"I think Hades will enjoy having you in his domain, Water Boy!" 'Clarisse' yelled, chasing after The Jet-black-haired boy.

"Oh boy..." The bond girl sighed before turning her attention to us, "Oh by the way... I'm Annabeth Chase."

"And I'm Jason Grace." The blond boy introduced, before running after the other two, "Better catch Clarisse before she shish-kabob's Percy..."

"Good thinking Jason, wish I had thought of that first..." Annabeth sighed, before directing us back to the big house on the hill.

**Draco's POV**

"We feel fine sir..." I told the Centaur as we waited for the others to return.

"You might. But, we still don't know what's going on..." Ginny grumbled, "Though it's probably all your family's idea of a cruel joke."

"How many times do I have to tell you; this IS NOT my, or my family's, fault?!" I complained to the young Red-headed girl.

"As many times as you tried to make up for what you did when we were younger!" She decided.

"I've done twice as many by now!" I informed Ginny, this was starting to get on my nerves though.

"We made it!" The voice of the blond haired girl called to the room, before she emerged through it's entrance, Potter, Weasley, and Hermione followed, "Clarisse is chasing Percy, and Jason's trying to stop her."

"That's starting to get annoying..." A few of the remaining nine teens around the table groaned.

"Did you tell them?" I asked quietly, as the three sat back down and from the look in their eyes, a little bit of nervousness, was answer enough, "You did! Didn't you?!"

"We had no other choice!" Harry hissed.

I quickly stopped talking and slid down in my spot, almost hoping if I stayed like this, no one would notice me.

"So... what are your names?" The girl asked looking at the rest of us.

"Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister." Ginny introduced herself, her attitude completely changed.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna introduced herself smiling happily.

"N-neville Longbottom..." The once scaredy-cat boy said nervously... okay STILL scaredy-cat boy.

I continued trying to lower myself as they introduced themselves... but I was forced to move back up when it was my turn.

"Dr... Dra... Draco Ma...Malfoy..." I said weakly.

"Come again?" The Centaur asked me.

"Draco Malfoy, sir." I informed him nervous.

"Interesting names..." The girl with blond hair nodded her head.

"We're... back..." The voice of the blond haired boy breathed.

"Catch Clarisse, Jason?" The girl with blond hair asked.

"Percy jumped into the lake... Clarisse angrily went back to her cabin after I caught up with her." the blond boy, Jason, answered.

"Makes sense."

"Anyway... we should figure out what's going on and soon..." I spoke, gaining everyone's attention though I just stared out the window, "I have a strange feeling it wasn't an accident that we ended up here..."

* * *

**Alright this chapter is finished.. I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise you I will get the next one up soon... if the Fate allow anyway...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, let's see if what happened to the witches/wizards was a coincidence or not... but first it's time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter, and I don't own the song that's in this chapter either.

****Now on with the Reading...****

* * *

**Neville's POV**

I part of me wanted to jump up and run out of the room when Malfoy said that.

"Did you have to bloody say that, Malfoy!" I hissed.

"Well I have a point... don't I?"

A part of me wanted to tackle Malfoy to the ground, the part that hated him since forever...

But the other reasonable part reminded me of the Physical pain I was still in, and the emotional pain Malfoy was still, somewhat always, in.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

Draco nodded in acceptance, causing me to sigh in frustration. He's becoming like the first and second year ME.

"Don't worry... the only chance of that happening are as big as Rachel Dare coming down the steps with a prophecy.." The Centaur waved his hand when he saw the fright still in my eyes.

"Um... about that..." A new voice called down from some steps.

_**'Are these people KNOWN for jinxing things, just by talking?!'**_ I groaned in my thoughts.

A tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckles all over her face, green eyes, wearing an over-large shirt, and jeans with drawings on them, walked weakly down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Mr. Percy Jackson asked the girl, Rachel.

Rachel stopped at the bottom step, and stood as if in a trance, then, as green mist seemed to come out of her mouth, she said something in a different voice then moments ago:

"_Two groups of Warriors shall journey together,  
A fight shall end with a life gone forever,  
Wand and sword will clash,  
Ending with a horrible slash,  
Lightning Scar shall burn once more,  
Destruction shall begin where the Doors of Death are discovered as once before."_

Rachel collapsed to the floor after she finished, but was luckily caught by a few of the kids still in here.

"You had to ask!" The blonde-haired girl, Annabeth, glared at Percy.

"What did she say though?" I asked, my voice horse from the fright I got from the different voice.

"Hmm... _'Two groups of Warriors'_?..." The Centaur rubbed his chin, ignoring me completely.

"We're warriors..." 'Jason' waved his hand to his friends.

"So are we..." Harry added.

"So that answers the first line." I noted, "We have to journey somewhere together."

"The second line doesn't really make sense!" Ron hissed, "_'A fight shall end with a life gone forever'_?! Most fights would end like that!"

"Good point." 'Clarisse' rolled her eyes.

"_'Wand and Sword will clash'_?" I questioned the third line.

"You have wands... right?" Percy asked, looking at us Wizards and Witches.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"We have swords... so would that mean one of us would fight each other, Chiron?" Percy looked at The Centaur.

"Possibly..." 'Chiron' continued stroking his chin.

"That also would mean someone would... die..." I realized, "_'Ending with a horrible slash'_."

We were all silent for a few seconds letting that sink in.

"_'Lightning Scar shall burn once more'_..." Harry gulped, braking the silence, his right hand reaching to the, possibly, aforementioned scar.

"I take it you're scar's burned before?" Percy asked, to which Harry nodded.

"Countless times..."

"It's a very long and sad story." Hermione's eyed the floor.

"_'Destruction shall begin where the Doors of Death are discovered as once before'_?" I repeated the last line in confusion.

"If that's the case we're dealing with someone really bad..." A boy with... goat legs?... bleated.

"Great..." We all rolled our eyes.

"What are the Doors of Death?" Ginny asked what we probably all were thinking.

"If someone dead were to step through them, on the underworld side, they'd be alive... like they hadn't died at all..." Jason answered.

"Oh joy..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"We sent so many people to death already..." Harry put his head in his hands.

"Yeah. The worst of the worst..." I breathed.

"Like who?" Annabeth asked.

"Vol... Voldemort." I let out nervously.

"Who?!" Everyone, that didn't know who, looked at me confused.

"He was this horribly evil half-Wizard, that killed without any worry for the consequences." Harry answered.

"Sounds as bad as Lu- I mean Kronos..." Percy avoided eye-contact with 'Annabeth' after she shot a glare at him for almost saying someone else's name.

"The Titian of Time?" Hermione asked.

They all nodded, slowly, but surely.

"Why would you need to fight your..." Ron trailed off trying to think.

**Percy's POV**

"Grandfather..." I suggested before answering, "Because... well let's just say a... uh... friend turned foe. He ended up hating his dad and the other Gods, so he decided to try and bring the old time titian back."

Silence fell over the room again.

"If we need to find the doors of death..." I grabbed Nico Di Angelo's arm and pulled him away from the others before he could finish.

"No!" I snarled as soon as I was sure we were out of earshot.

"Percy! We have to try!" Nico growled.

"I said 'No' and I mean 'No'!" I snapped, "I'm not taking a chance on losing my only boy cousin again!"

"But-"

"No Buts!"

Nico and I remained silent for a few seconds before he continued the argument.

"We need to do SOMETHING to find the Doors of Death!"

"Not if it means you have to risk you're life! AGAIN!"

"So what if I end up back in my dad's Palace!"

"You won't be able to come back to the world of the LIVING!"

"SO?!" Nico screamed in raged, and I swear I heard bones moving under us.

"Nico... calm down..." I pleaded in a whisper, my time in Tartarus really had me on edge, especially around Nico.

Taking a shaky breath Nico continued quieter.

"If the Prophecy said we need to find the Doors of Death we NEED to find the Doors of Death!"

"The Oracle-" I gestured to Rachel- "Never said we had to FIND the Doors of Death."

"Still.."

"Still nothing!"

"Percy!" I turned to see Annabeth taping her foot impatiently.

"Please tell Nico I'm right." I begged.

"HE'S right, Seaweed Brains..." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Plus he's the only one that so much as HANDLE being in the underworld!"

"But! Annabeth!" I pleaded.

"No buts! We need Nico!"

"See! Annabeth agrees with me!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS NICO!" We both shouted.

"Fine... but shouldn't we get back to the others.." Nico pointed in the direction of our friends, old and new.

"Right." Annabeth and I nodded.

All three of us walked back into the room where our friends were in deep conversation.

"...So then I swooped down and saved Percy from falling to he's death." Leo smirked as I finished telling my story to the 'Witches and Wizards'.

"And all of this is true?" Harry raised a brow.

"Of course it is!" Leo lied.

"Liar!" Nico snarled, behind him.

"Who's side are you on?!" Leo grumbled silently.

"How 'bout the side that never almost fell to his death after meeting you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well unless you count Tartarus..." Annabeth's eyes darkened at the memory.

"Well... yeah... I guess..." Leo looked down and shivered at the memory of it all.

"We need to get ready for the quest." Chiron stepped in.

"Right. Who's going and who's not?" Clarisse stepped forward.

"You're not." I noted.

"I've been though a lot in two wars I think I can handle a measly quest." Clarisse snarled.

"We'll go." Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, and Annabeth said in unison.

"I'll go too." I agreed.

"We'll go too." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, and Luna agreed.

"I'll go too." Clarisse growled, before turning her attention towards Leo, "And I don't want any snark remarks from you Flame boy!"

"'Flame boy'?" Draco questioned softly, almost to were I didn't even notice.

Leo held his right palm up and allowed fire to appear in it.

The Witches and Wizards all visibly jumped in fright.

"Relax." He closed my hand extinguishing the fire, "I can control it... unless I get excited... or really worked up about something..."

Luna quirked an eyebrow, but a smile was clear as day on her face, "Really? Sounds interesting."

Everyone, INCLUDING Leo, stared at Miss. Lovegood in disbelief.

"He can create fire out of NOTHING! How is that interesting?!" Neville voiced our thoughts exactly.

Luna shrugged, "It just is."

"When should we leave?" I turned my attention back to Chiron.

"A week." Will said instead of Chiron.

"A WEEK?!" We all looked at Will in shock.

"They need time to relax.. get used to you guys being around, we can't just fling them into a quest right after they nearly drowned in the lake."

Everyone glared at me.

"Hey I saved them!" I argued with a glare of my own.

"You also nearly killed them." Will noted.

"You try spending a few days in Tartarus..." I crossed my arms and grumbled.

"A week it is then?" Chiron got our attention.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

The Witches and Wizards tried to stand up again.

"Careful there.." Leo held onto Luna, my infamous elfish grin on my face.

"Thanks.." She giggled.

"Welcome.." I squeaked.

"Should they head to the infirmary?" I asked holding up Ginny.

"No... Will will probably keep them there till the week's up." Annabeth sighed.

"I would no-"

"Yes you would." We all interjected.

"Fine. But I want one of you to keep an eye on one of them at ALL times!"

"Fine." We agreed.

"Let's take them back to our cabins." Leo suggested.

Neville eyed him suspiciously.

"There's other people in said cabins." He groaned.

"Well..." Still holding Ginny, I tried to reason.

"There's other bunks." He reminded me.

I know he's seen my cabin, as dirty as it may be, I'm 95.5% sure there's an extra bunk in there somewhere.

"I agree with, Leo." Piper... PIPED, up, she was holding up Draco.

"PIPS!" Jason groaned, he was holding up Hermione.

"And I ALSO agree with Piper and Leo." Annabeth nodded, even though, she let out a slight groan as she held Ron.

"Fine with me." Clarisse shrugged, as she held Neville up.

"Same here." Nico held up Harry.

"Fine..." Jason sighed in defeat.

**Leo's POV**

I looked outside and noticed how late it's gotten.

Then, as if to confirm it was getting late, the horn for Dinner sounded.

"Great! I'm starving!" I cheered as I pulled Luna out of the room... then the Big House.

Luna giggled the entire time I dragged her to the Dining Pavilion.

And as much as I would rather not admit it... the butterflies I had when she giggled before continued the whole time she giggled now.

"Here we are." I breathed, coming to a slow stop in front of the Hephaestus cabin's table, "Have a seat."

"Where's the food?" Luna asked as she sat down beside me.

"You'll have to wait a second..." I replied, as the rest of my Half-Siblings came and sat down.

"Who's the girl?" They all asked looking at Luna.

"Did you guys hear the huge splash earlier?" I questioned, some of them nodded, others just looked at me as if to say 'We were at the Forge, Leo!', "Well she's one of the ones that caused it."

Instead of more questions, they all nodded accepting my answer.

As soon as everyone else sat down, the Wood nymphs, I presume at least, came by as food appeared before us.

"What about something to drink?" Luna asked, as she looked at he plate which was full of beef ribs, strawberries, grapes, and some small cheese cubs.

"Anything non-alcoholic." I answered then pointed to the Goblet by her plate, "Just say a drink that you'd want and the Goblet will fill itself up... and don't worry about running out, they're enchanted so you can't run out."

"If you say so..." Luna raised an eyebrow before picking up the cup and whispering so only I could hear, "Butterbeer."

To my surprise, the Goblet filled up with a yellowish liquid.

"Um.. two questions..." I wandered aloud.

"Ask away..."

"One: 'beer' is technically alcohol so how is that possible?" I pointed at the cup.

"Butterbeer isn't an alcohol drink.. and it seems the others had got it too.." Luna pointed to the other tables where the other Witches and Wizards sat, with my dumbfounded friends looking at their Goblets.

"Okay... my second question..."

"'What IS Butterbeer?'?" Luna asked for me, before sighing, "It's pretty much what I just told you... it's a mix of butter, sugar and water I believe."

I nodded accepting her answer, and I looked around and noticed the others doing the same.

I held my Goblet and whispered, "Butterbeer."

My Goblet got filled with the same Yellowish liquid Luna's did.

Before Luna started eating though I stopped her and pointed at the Hermes cabin who had just got up to burn their food.

"What are they doing?" Luna asked.

"It's a gift for the Gods." I answered, before shrugging, "I don't really get it, but we do it to show respect for our Godly parent."

The Aphrodite cabin got up next, Draco looked as confused as Luna.

"Oh... and you should say something nice to a God or Goddess for good luck on something." I added.

When it was the Hephaestus cabin's turn, we all picked up our plates and walked over to the fire.

"Thanks for bringing another adventure to me Dad... and Aphrodite PLEASE don't mess with me and Luna Lovegood... She's kinda cute..." I whispered to the fire after I slid some of my pork off my plate.

Luna walked up to fire next, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her burn some of her strawberries, and grapes.

"Thank you Leo's Dad... and any other God and Goddess... please give us luck on our quest." I heard Luna whisper to the fire before we both walked back to the table.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked her softly as the Ares' cabin, and Couch Hedge... and Neville, went next.

"You told me to say something nice to God and/or Goddess." She reminded me, and a couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

Once everyone finished burning their food, and a very sad Ron whimpered silently as he walked past our table, Chiron and Mr. D. came onto the stage in front of their table.

"Well hello my fine campers." Mr. D. said in a vain attempt to show that he does care.

We all murmured silently, "Like he cares." and "Yeah yeah whatever."

"I can hear all of you!" He groaned, before taking a deep breath, "Anyway... we have a new quest."

That got everyone's attention.

"And yes it involves the new friends some of us had made today..." Chiron sighed.

The cacophony of loud, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'s" And "THE ONE'S THAT FELL INTO _OUR_ LAKE?!'s" was almost to much to bare.

"QUITE!" Mr. D. called out, causing everyone to slowly go back to being quite, "Thank you."

"What are they anyway?" Coach Hedge asked from Ares' table.

"Witches and Wizards apparently..." Chiron answered.

"WHAT?!" The entire Pavilion, other than everyone that did know, shouted in unison.

Luna sighed, stood up and walked onto the stage, before pulling out a stick, and saying, _**"Wingardium Leviosa**_."

She swished and flicked her stick and pointed at the baseball bat that was right by Hedge, which then levitated just above his head before she released the spell, letting it fall onto his head.

Everyone burst out laughing when it did.

"Yes... I'm a Witch." Luna said proudly and everyone clapped and cheered at her performance.

"Nice one." I laughed, as she got back to her seat next to me.

"Thanks." Her cheeked turned a dark shade of red.

"Wel... Welcome..." My voice went higher out of embarrassment.

Luna giggled once again, as the other members of my cabin snickered.

I grumbled a few Greek curses I had picked up, before we started eating.

"Yum!" Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"Yep.. Now for the drink..." I took my Goblet and took a sip of my Butterbeer.

It tasted great!

**Luna's POV**

I giggled again as Leo sipped his Butterbeer.

"You're kinda cute when you do that." I noted, causing him to go into a silent coughing spill.

"What?!" He chocked out.

"Oh... Nothing..." I assured him, a small smile played on my face.

When everyone was finished eating, some of Leo's cabin mats invited me for a campfire but I turned them down.

"It's only been a day... Maybe in two days." I assured them.

"Awe... Okay..." They shrugged and walked off, leaving me with Leo.

"You didn't go with them?..." Leo looked confused as we walked back to his cabin.

"Nah... it's like I said I've barely been here a day... It'll probably be a while before I'm ready for anything else you guys have here." I answered as we walked inside, and all I could say was, "Wow..."

"Yeah... my bunks over there." Leo pointed to a bunk in the back.

"Where can I stay?" I frowned.

"The bunk right... there." Leo pointed outside, as I turned.

I heard him dash away grumbling, "Way to go Valdez! You were so focused on how cute she looked, you forgot to get a bed set up!"

I turned back around and found Leo trying to build something out of some parts that were laying around.

"Leo.." I said gently.

He was to busy building to hear.

"Leo.." I said a bit louder as I walked up to him.

Still no sign that he heard me but I stared hearing him say, "Oh man! If I don't get a bed for her, I'll be humiliated!"

"Leo..." I said gently again, as I put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in fright.

"Luna.." He turned to face me, "Um.."

"Leo... calm down please.." I instructed calmly.

"But!"

"Leo... I can handle the bed problem." I took out my wand again, _**"Geminio."**_

I pointed my wand at his bed, and the charm made an exact copy.

"Whoa..." Leo's eyes widened.

"I have to do one other spell.." I added, _**"Protego totalum."**_

I tapped the duplicate bed.

"That should hopefully keep it from rotting.." I smiled to myself.

"Wow Luna..." Leo smiled at me.

"They were just simple charms..." I reminded him.

"Still... how are we going to tell them apart though?" Leo asked.

I looked around, then picked a piece of metal up, and put it on his headboard.

"There... The one with the piece of metal on the headboard is your's." I nodded.

Leo chuckled, "Good thinking."

"Ehem!" We both turned around to find Harry, Ron, Annabeth, Hermione, Jason, and a boy in mostly all black, standing right outside.

"Really guys!" Leo growled, causing me to giggle again.

"We were heading to the camp fire." Ron explained, "Care to join?"

I thought for a second, "Hmm... Okay. I'll go so long as you do, Leo."

Leo gave a quick nod of the head, and we both walked out to the others.

"Um..." I looked at the boy in black, "And who might you be?"

"Name's, Nico Di Angelo." The boy introduced himself.

I heard Leo growl beside me, "I said PLEASE Aphrodite! The ONE time I find a girl that's as exciting as I am!"

"More like as crazy!" Harry supplied, "Nico told me about your little misadventures."

Leo glared at Nico, "And to think we were friends!"

"Hey I was giving them a fair warning." Nico laughed holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey guys look.. the camp fire.." Annabeth pulled Leo and Nico's attention back to our destination.

"Sweet!" They cheered as they sat down by the said fire.

Leo pulled me to sit down next to him.

"What camp fire songs do you like?" He asked me gently.

"I've... never actually been to a camp fire..." I admitted.

"How about 'Starry Starry Night' By Don McLean?" Hermione suggested, causing all of us to look at her in surprise, "I've lived in the normal world, I've gone camping before... and I think that song's just fine!"

We were all quick to mumble our agreements.

"'Starry Starry Night' it is!" A boy some what similar to the boy from earlier, Will, pulled out a stringed instrument, and started singing;

_'Starry, starry night,  
paint your palette blue and gray.  
Look out on a summer's day...  
with eyes that know the darkness in my soul,'_

I glanced over at Leo and smiled, then looked over at everyone else, Ginny was leaning against Harry's arm.

Draco was sitting next to Hermione, and smiling weakly, as he sneaked a few glances at her, much to Ron's dismay, as The boy continued, and Hermione joined in;

_'In colors on the snowy linen land,  
now I understand.  
What you tried to say to me,  
And how you suffered for your sanity,  
And how you tried to set them free.'_

I looked and noticed Neville smirking next to Clarisse.

Piper smiling warmly as she wrapped her arms around Jason.

Percy held an arm around Annabeth's shoulder, as they both joined in with Hermione;

_'Starry, starry night.  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,  
swirling clouds in violet haze.  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue,'_

I saw, Nico smiling as he hummed along to the melody.

By the third 'Starry, starry night' we were all singing along;

_'Starry, starry night,  
Portraits hung in empty halls,  
frame-less heads on nameless walls.  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget._

_'Like the strangers that you've met,  
The ragged men in ragged clothes,  
the silver thorn of bloody rose.  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow._

Now I think I know,  
what you tried to say to me.  
And how you suffered for your sanity,  
and how you tried to set them free.

They would not listen, they're not listening still  
Perhaps they never will.'

Even as we headed back to our new friend's cabins, we all still hummed the melody of the song.

"That was amazing." I breathed, as we sat on our beds.

"Yeah... that's just one camp fire... so long as they never play the 'Hokie-Pokie' I'll be just fine." Leo nodded as he laid on his pillow to face me.

I shook my head, that was a different story I'd have to ask him about later.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"Making me feel welcome." I answered with a smile.

"Gods, I hope Aphrodite likes the food I gave!" Leo groaned, but smiled back.

I giggled for what seemed the hundredth time today while talking to him.

"Seriously Aphrodite!" He looked up at the ceiling pleadingly.

"Don't worry.. I'm sure she got the message." I laid my head on my pillow.

"Gods I hope your right... and I hope you enjoyed the camp fire..."

"It was wonderful." I breathed in the smell of the cabin, "So was Dinner."

"Yeah... I'm sorry for the way the prophecy is going.."

"No!" I looked him dead in the eye, "Don't speak of that until the week is up!"

"But... Luna... one of us-"

"It doesn't matter at the moment!" I cut in.

Leo looked at the stitching of his blanket... I guess I struck an nerve..

"I'm sorry..." I apologized before he could, "With everything that's been going on... I just..."

"It's okay..." He assured though his tone suggested no matter how many times I said I was sorry he wouldn't go back to the happy Leo.

I heard snoring around me, "Looks like they're all asleep."

"Yeah..." Leo turned to face away from me, "You should-"

"_**Lumos Maxima**__**!"**_ I whispered, enraged at how Leo wasn't happy anymore, as I flicked my wand drew it back then flicked it again for my wand to light up.

I got out of my bed and moved my wand over his eyes, "I will not sleep till you're happy."

"Arg! Alright!" He groaned, covering his eyes.

I put the spell out, and smiled triumphantly.

"There." I sat on the edge of his bed and smiled.

"You are SO stubborn!" He grumbled, not even bothering to look me in the eye.

"Leo look me in the eye and say that!" I huffed.

Leo did as told but as he was about to open his mouth I cast another spell:

"_**Accio Truth Serum."**_ Leo looked confused as the potion flew from my bag beside my bed, and into my hands.

"Drink it." I commanded, handing him the bottle.

I had diluted it so he could drink it all and not tell all of his secrets.

Leo shrugged and sipped the bottle.

"What's wrong?" I asked after I was sure the potion had taken effect.

"When you got mad at me about the quest it had reminded me about the previous one..." Leo answered.

"Can you repeat what the last prophecy was?" I asked gently.

"Seven half-blood shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

an oath to k...keep w.. with a f..final br-breath-"

I held my hand up for him to stop as he said the third line.. "You were the one to keep an oath with your final breath?"

He nodded.

"So you had died?" I asked gently putting my right hand in his.

"Well.. yes and no..." I looked completely confused, "I had this potion that, once I was about to die, I used it to keep myself from dying and I had gone back to a girl I kinda had the hots for. her name's Calypso..."  
I pulled my hand away gently, he was staring off into space.

"What happened?" I asked, my heart slightly dropping.

"After I had gotten her off the island she was stuck on... we drifted apart.. And I came back here after we broke up."

My heart lifted up after hearing that news, then slow sunk again as it dawned on me, "So I did strike a nerve.."

I took notice that he was about to take another sip of the potion, "No, don't!"

I took the potion back, corked it, then put it back in my bag.

"What was that?" He asked.

"...It's a truth potion..." I answered looking down in shame.

"That's why I told you all that stuff?"

I didn't the heart to look up, but I still nodded.

"Hey... cheer up... I would've told you that stuff eventually..."

"I practically forced it-"

"No you didn't alright..." Leo lifted my head to look at him, a small smile on his lips, "Now do me a favor and smile."

I did as told, though the more I looked at him the more genuine it became... before I heard my bed give a slight creak.

"The spell must've warn off quickly from all the magic you've done today." Leo noted.

"Well were am I going to sleep?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Leo pulled another blanket out from under his bed, "Here..."

My eyes widened.

"Take the blanket and sleep next to me." He insisted.

I shrugged, threw cation to to wind, took the blanket and laid down beside Leo.

"Night Leo Valdez." I breathed.

"Night Luna Lovegood." He sighed.

So sleep came over me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! I know kinda a long wait... But I had a bad disease called: Writers block! Anyway... I kinda feel glad that I got Luna and Leo... somewhat together... oh and about the 'Butterbeer' in the amusement park according ****to ****Michael Gambon, The actor who plays Albus Dumbledore in the film,**** it isn't alcoholic so that's what I went with... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I promise I'll TRY to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Please Review, in the meantime.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one... I'll try to keep up with the updates... but keep in mind I have two other stories to work on... anyway... it's time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter, I only own the Camp Fire song at the end.

**Now please get to reading.**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I yawned as I woke up, thinking, _**'What a terrible nightmare... As if I would be at a strange camp for Half-Bloods...'**_

I turned my head to look at who I assumed was my boyfriend, from the black hair.

"Good Mornin', Harry..." I stood up to walk over to him, kissed his cheek and shook him awake, only to find it was NOT the boy who lived, in that bed!

"No no no no!" I stepped backwards to my bed.

"Ugh... Ginny?..." The boy in the other bed rubbed his eyes.

_**'He knows my name?!'**_ I shook my head, maybe I needed to wake up more.

"Ginny?..." The boy quirked an eyebrow, as the fogginess of sleep disappeared from my mind.

Then the events of yesterday played in my mind... sadly informing my brain it WASN'T a dream after all.

"Sorry... I guess I was still a little sleepy..." I blushed.

"Did you..?" Percy was trying to ask.

"Please don't tell Annabeth! I think she'll kill me if she found out!" I pleaded.

"Hehe.. okay..." Percy smiled, getting out of bed.

"Hey Seaweed Brains!" Annabeth's voice called from the side of the cabin... luckily it sounded like she was outside, "Time for Breakfast!"

"Coming... Tell Ron, Ginny's coming too." Percy called back.

"'Seaweed Brains'?" I looked at Percy confused, he shrugged in reply.

"I'm the son of Poseidon... God of the Sea."

"Oh... I get it." I nodded.

"Percy!" Annabeth called again.

"Coming Wise Girl!"

"'Wise Girl'?" I had to hold back a laugh.

"She's the Daughter of Athena!"

"And you're horrible at Nicknames." I noted.

"Really then... Ginger-Hair." I laughed.

"Still horrible."

"Let's just get going... Annabeth'll hurt someone badly if we don't leave now... and by someone I mean ME!" Percy rushed out the door, I quickly followed.

"There you are!" Annabeth and Ron's voiced in unison.

"Yes Ronald, we're right in front of you..." I rolled my eyes, I feel SO sorry for Annabeth and her Cabin mates.

"Come on the others are waiting." Annabeth ushered us all the the Dining Ha- Pavilion... It's going to take a while to get used to that name.

"So you sit alone?" I repeated my question from last night, as we sat down at his table.

"Yeah... since I don't have any siblings that stay here..." Percy sighed.

"Unless we join him." Jason informed me as he, Hermione, Nico, and Harry sat down beside us.

I was quick to sit by my boyfriend.

"So... six days.." Nico said what was possibly in all of our heads.

"Yeah..." I looked at my still empty plate, as the others came in and sat at their tables.

Once everyone sat down the same wind from last night happened, and my plate was full Eggs, biscuits, an orange slice and some apple slices.

I held my Goblet as it was still empty and whispered, "Pumpkin Juice."

My Goblet was full of the familiar orange liquid.

Harry and Hermione did the same.

"That's a different color than Last Night." Nico noticed, looking at my Goblet.

"It's another drink we have." I answered.

"Butterbeer... Now Pumpkin Juice... can't you guys have something normal... Like Blue Coke?" Percy asked.

"Never heard of it." I shrugged.

"You mean Diet Coke." Hermione corrected Percy.

"Nope. I have this thing for Blue food," Percy motioned to his Blue Pancakes as an example, "And these cups can be filled with ANYTHING."

We all nodded accepting his answer.

Before anyone started eating though, The occupants of the Tables started getting up and burning their food like last night.

"Ron was not pleased about that last night..." I stifled a laugh as I remembered how my older brother looked after he nearly lost half his food the the fire.

"Come on." Percy stood up with his plate.

We followed him to the fire.

When I got up to it I slid a few egg pieces and an apple slice off my plate, and whispered, "Um... Thank you, Poseidon, if you're listening, please give us luck on our quest."

Once everyone was seated, we all started eating.

"Yum." I gobbled down my breakfast.

"Slow down Ginny." Everyone at the table sculled me.

"Ron eats like a pig. I have to fast with my food!" I stomped my foot, accidentally stepping on Jason's.

"Ow!" He hissed in pain.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"No worries." Jason waved his hand dismissively.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey... Water head.. isn't it your turn to do inspection?" Nico asked Percy, and I glanced back at Percy, 'Water head?' I mouthed.

Percy ignored me and stood up.

"Yeah... and don't think just because you there's only two of you I won't take it easy."

"You always do." Jason reminded Percy, causing him to groan.

"I'm trying to be tough!" Percy walked out of the Dinning Pavilion and grabbed the clipboard Chiron was holding.

"Is he ever?" I asked after Percy was out of earshot.

"Only in a battle." Jason noted.

I sighed and went back to eating, but not before I gave a quick peck on the cheek to Harry.

Nico faked a gagging sound.

"Hey!" I hissed.

"Get a room then!" He grumbled back.

I grounded my teeth before taking Harry's hand and pulling him out of the table.

"Fine then!" I pulled Harry away, as everyone else continued eating.

**Piper's POV**

"Miss. McLean..." Draco tried to start a conversation with me.

"Piper." I corrected him.

"... I don't think-"

"What? You haven't called any of us by our first names... is it some sort of custom to you?" I questioned the platinum-haired boy.

"... My... parents don't like it..." He answered, looking down at his food.

"You haven't said much about your parents... what are they like?" Lucy asked, and judging by how Draco's muscles tensed it must've been a hard subject.

"They... they weren't like a normal pair of parents..." Draco sighed, taking a small bit of his eggs.

"Ours aren't either..." I gently told him.

"My parents are a pureblood witch and wizard... they didn't... they still don't in fact... like half-bloods..." Draco looked like he wanted to throw up.

"You don't like that about them?" I asked.

"Not anymore... they... they killed incessant people... just for the fun of it..."

"Oh..." I frowned, "Come on we have Archery practice... and you need a weapon... you were completely drained when you used so much of your magic last night... I don't want that to happen to you in a battle..."

Draco nodded, standing up as we did.

"Lucy take them to the Archery field we'll meet you there after we find him a weapon." I instructed the young girl.

After she and the others left for the field, I had to DRAG Draco away from Drew... without using Charmspeak of course.

"Draco! Come on! It's just one Weapon!" Percy groaned from afar, we had walked past him after he had graded the Aphrodite Cabin, (I snarled at him for giving it a 6 out of 10. That wasn't a fair score! We've had a lot of trouble the last few days with Drew!), before I told him of my predicament.

"Easy for him to say... Didn't you say his sword turns into a pen when not in use?" Draco asked as he continued to struggle.

"Yes. But you DO need a weapon and he's right!" I groaned.

"Fine..." Draco started letting me pull him without resisting, making it a lot easier to take him to the weapon shed.

I quickly opened the door and let him inside.

"Why's everything made of bronze?" He asked.

"Celestial Bronze to be exact... and that's just what Greek Weapons are made of... they can cut through Monsters and even Demigods, but not Mortals." I showed him a sword, and let him hold it.

He yelped and dropped it in fright.

"Imperial Gold on the other hand..." I pointed to the other part of the shed that had Roman Weapons, changing the subject, "Are Roman weapons, and can cut through monsters and Demigods, I'm not sure about the Mortals though... I've never asked the Romans."

"...I'll have another crack at the Greek Weapons, please." Draco said after a heartbeat of a pause.

"Okay..." I nodded handing him a bow and arrow, "Try these..."

I pointed to a target on a tree.

He aimed and shot the arrow perfectly.

"Nice... But you need a weapon for close combat too." I continued.

Draco pointed to a weapon in the far back, "Is that one okay?"

I looked at the weapon he was talking about, and grabbed the handle.

"Try it." I insisted, cursing the fact that I used charmspeak.

But he took the Sword, and swung it a couple of times carefully, "Feels fine to me."

I nodded and handed the sheath to him.

Draco took it, and walked out of the Shed.

When we were out we got a good look at the sword.

It wasn't like a normal Greek weapon... or a Roman weapon for that matter, The blade looked to be made of a diamond, and the handle was both green and silver.

"Slytherin..." Draco looked at the crest on the sheath, as he turned it in his hands, only for it to change to a yellow and black, another turn made it change to Red and Gold, then a bronze like Yellow and light blue, "Or all of them..."

"Draco.." I called to get his attention.

"Huh?... OH!... Sorry..." Draco shook his head, before he sheathed the sword, when the sheath was back to Green and Sliver, and it wrapped his arm like a snake, "Um... do swords normally do that?"

"Nope." I smiled, "But don't worry your's isn't the first to turn into something when not in use."

"Oh... good..." Draco breathed, causing me to giggle.

"Come on... My siblings can't wait forever..." I handed him, his bow and quiver full of arrows, which, amazingly, wrapped around his other arm like a gauntlet.

When we got to the Archery field, Drew was charmspeaking everyone to do something other than shot their arrows at the targets.

"Oh goody!" Drew rolled her eyes when she saw us.

"Everyone I want you to stop what your doing and start shooting Arrows at the targets." I charmspeaked, putting my hand in front of Draco before he could leave my side, "Not you!"

"Oh come on sis..." Drew moved a hand under Draco's chin, "I think this one-"

"You are NOT butting into his love life!" I snapped, slapping her hand away from Draco, "You may have over heard what he said last night, but you will NOT do anything about it!"

Drew pouted before she grabbed her bow and arrow and started shooting at the targets, possibly thinking they're my face and neck.

Draco looked at me frowning, "How did you...?"

"It's a gift from my mom..." I answered simply, "And I won't get in the way of you trying to get _her,_ okay? Drew might mess you two up."

"Thank you... Piper." I smiled as he FINALLY said my first name.

"No problem, Draco." I smiled as we readied our bows and shot at the targets.

After Archery practice we had some free time before lunch, as I sat on a tree branch over looking camp, with Draco on a lower one.

"Do you think I have a shot with... _her_?" Draco asked.

I snorted a laugh, "Of course you do... and you can say _her_ name."

"But... she could hear me..." Draco pointed over to the girl we've been talking about.

"Draco..."

"And that's another thing... why do you keep calling me by my first name?"

"Well I haven't come up with any nicknames for you yet... I'm not as good as Annabeth with those." I explained, "But don't change the subject."

"I just can't..."

"Say it with me then." I suggested.

Draco quirked an eyebrow up at me but nodded.

"Her..." I started.

"Her..." He repeated.

"...Mio..." I continued.

"...Mio..." He repeated again.

"...Ne." I finished.

"...Ne." He finished repeating.

"Hermione." He said softly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How long?" I asked curiously.

"Since my fifth year at Hogwarts." I raised in eyebrow, "Since I was 15."

"Awe..." I nodded understanding, "And you're 17 years old?"

"Yes."

"What do you feel when she's with Ron?" I asked.

"... A burning pit in my stomach..." He answered.

"Same with Harry?"

"Worse... burning hole in my heart."

"What about her other friends?"

"She doesn't like them more than that, so I'm normally fine."

"Okay... When you try to talk to her, what happens?"

"I get a pain in my chest cause I try NOT to show I care for her and and I make a rude comment instead."

"She get's mad in other words."

"Pretty much..."

"Ever TRY being nice to her?"

"She'd think it was all a joke..."

"So no?"

"Not at all.."

"Well there's your problem."

"Really?" He looked up at me.

"Yes... Draco-"

"Call me Malfoy please..."

"..Draco... You can't be so scared of what'll happen.. sometimes you need to think with your heart not your head."

"My head seems to be the only thing keeping me from making a fool of myself..." Draco sighed, before the horn for Lunch sounded and he grabbed a holed of the tree.

I sighed as I climbed down.

"Draco... come down this instant!" I charmspeaked him.

Draco did as I told and came down immediately, albeit a little frightened.

"Scared of heights?" I asked as we walked to the Dinning Pavilion.

"It's not so much that... It's more of the fact that I'm terrified of falling." He admitted.

"Didn't you say you fly a broom up and down at a really fast speed?"

"I'm in control of it then." Draco reminded me.

I chuckled as we got closer to Hermione and Jason, and I could see them both visibly shaking in anger.

I noted Draco doing a quick nonverbal, or something like that, spell on himself, as we got closer.

Jason glared at Draco before wrapping an arm around me, and Hermione glared at me then looked at Draco, a look of longing in her eyes.

"Come on..." I patted Jason's shoulder, "I'm starving."

**Draco's POV**

"I guess..." Jason looked at me suspiciously, as we continued walking to our tables.

"I think, they think..." I whispered to Piper.

"Don't worry, Jason isn't the jealous type." Piper assured me.

"Still..." I eyed Jason nervously as we sat at our tables.

"Awe... if it isn't McLean... talking about your famous Dad?" Drew chuckled darkly as the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin came in and sat down.

"Be quite Drew." Piper hissed.

"Your dad's famous?" I questioned Piper.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Piper looked down at her empty plate before the strange wind came and our plates were full.

Piper picked up her Goblet and whispered, "Diet Pepsi."

I looked over at her Goblet and it got filled with a brown fizzy liquid.

"I... don't think you've ever had it..." Piper noted, as I looked at my own Goblet.

"No... never heard of it actually."

"Oh..."

I picked up my Goblet and whispered, "Diet Pepsi."

My Goblet got filled with the same brown fizzy liquid.

Before I could eat, the others started getting up and burning their food.

"Seriously?" I complained, I wanted to eat a FULL breakfast, not just leftovers.

"Come on." Piper stood up and I followed, glancing at Luna like I did last night, then over at Hermione.

When It was my turn to burn my food, I slid part of my salad into the fire, then whispered, "Oh Great goddess Aphrodite; Please give us luck on our quest... and help me get the courage to tell Hermione Granger how I feel about her..."

Once everyone was sitting again, I dug into my food.

"Slow down Malfoy..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Drew smirking at me.

"You told me that last night." I rolled my eyes, I was starting to see why Piper and everyone else in the Aphrodite cabin hated her.

"It should've worked!" Drew hissed.

"Nice try, Drew." I grinned mischievously, "But your little 'Charmspeak' ability won't work on me now. I had cast a spell upon myself as we were walking here, to keep you from doing being able to boss me around."

"I do NOT boss people around!"

"You were when Piper and I got to the Archery Field."

"Hemp!" Drew huffed, as she finished eating, "Oh and Piper... if our cabin has to do the dishes, things will not be pretty, with you and I!"

"When are they ever?" Piper laughed.

Enraged, Drew got up and left.

I frowned, "Now I know what it feels like..."

"Like what?" The girl before, Lucy I think, asked.

"I... well I USED to bully people back at school for not being... well the same as me..."

"So now you know what it feels like to be those people?" Piper deduced.

I gave them both a sad smile, "Yeah... now that I think about... I was almost exactly like her..."

All three of us shivered at the thought, then laughed.

"What's next on our day-o-fun?" I asked Piper, as we all left the Dinning Pavilion .

"Sword training." Piper pointed to a big arena, and I suddenly wanted to throw up the lunch I just had.

"Don't worry, Jason's teaching us today, he might take it easy on you." Lucy walked beside me.

"Thanks for the heads up." I nodded my head, in her direction.

Lucy shrugged and continued walking.

"Alright, everyone!" Jason called after we were all inside the arena, "Today it's basically going to be a little bit of freestyle... Hermione... Draco you'll just do what you guys can."

I became very interested in the bricks on the floor, as everyone looked over at me and Hermione, who was standing by Jason, with a strange Red and Gold Broach, or whatever the muggles call it, on her newly acquired Orange and Purple shirt.

After everyone got set, I put my hand to the snake band around my arm, and it turned into the diamond sword.

Jason brought out a few training dummies... fake luckily.

I started striking my dummy a few times, trying to think of something to make me hit it harder.

The only things that WOULD come to mind were as follows: Hermione, Pansy... Pansy, Hermione.

After my fourth attempt to get something to use, a face FINALLY popped into my mind.

My father's.

All the rage and resentment I had for my father came out and I sliced the Training Dummy straight through.

"Whoa.. Nice one, Draco." Hermione's compliment made me lose the grip I had on my sword.

I was quick to get it back, but it still was embarrassing.

_**'Gods! How does she do that!'**_ I groaned in my thoughts before I even realized I said 'Gods' like all the other campers.

"Alright... Draco take a brake you DEFIANTLY deserve it." Jason instructed me, which I was glad to do.

I walked over the the side of the arena, I realized I didn't have my sheath a few seconds later.

"Oh come on!" I hissed to myself, before I put my hand to where the snake band was before, and I felt it, though it was like hollow snake skin, "Oh good.."

I taped the edge of my sword to the snake band, and it went into the snake skin like a snake itself.

After I did that, I watched Hermione with her sword moves.

Her sword was silver, but the handle looked like it was Gold and Red, the colors of Gryffindor.

I couldn't see her sheath anywhere so I was confused on how she had her hands free before training, and now... nothing.

"Alright... let's call it a night." Jason's voice rung out beside me.

"Ow!" I glared at him.

I looked back a Hermione and saw her flip her sword into the air, then watched it turn into a broach, which she then caught and clipped to her shirt.

She didn't NEED a sheath apparently.

Hermione looked over at me and I instantly became aware of a crack in the floor and followed it out of the Arena.

"Darn it!" I cursed to myself, after I was a safe distance away.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione's voice got my full attention again.

I waved 'Hello' afraid of what'll come out of my mouth if I said anything else, as she ran up to me.

"That was some training..." She wiped her brow and I couldn't help but smile when she looked away for a second, then returned it to a neutral expression when she looked back at me.

"Yeah, you better be bloody glad I was able to get Jason's attention away from you're horrible sword moves though..." The pain in my chest flared to an all time high, and I mentally hit myself when I said that.

"Just like you! You're such a-"

"Slytherin..." We both said in unison... she said it in anger I said it in sorrow.

"Okay? You're normally PROUD to be a Slytherin... why that face?" Hermione raised a eyebrow and I had to bite my lip to keep from making a fool of myself.

"_Some times you have to speak with you're HEART not your HEAD."_ The words Piper McLean had said echoed in my mind.

"We have some time before Dinner..." I sighed, "Wanna take a stroll by the lake?"

_**'Please say-'**_ My thoughts were put on hold when she answered:

"Sure."

If there wasn't so many people around I would've been jumping for joy.

"Just don't the wrong idea." She added.

"Whatever..." I sighed with a sneer on my face.

As we walked I decided I might as well get to know her better...

"What's your Mum and Dad like?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Can I not be curious?"

"You normally wouldn't care." That stung worse than the insults I give her.

"Just answer the question!"

"My Mum's normally busy with her work... She's a restate person."

I nodded, I'll ask whatever the second to last word was later, but the question that burned my throat more than anything left my lips, "What about your dad?"

Hermione stopped walking and eyed my suspiciously, what could I have done to cause so much suspicion in people?!

"... He's a superintendent."

"A what?"

"Someone who runs Muggle schools... Or I guess you would call them mudblood schools!"

I cringed, "I don't... and I wouldn't..."

"Why'd you even ask me to walk with you by the lake?" Hermione started walking with me again.

I bit my lip again, before looking up at the sky, _**'PLEASE let this work, Aphrodite!'**_

"How much do you truly love Weas- I mean Ron?"

"...That doesn't-"

"Just answer my question."

"As of late... we've been growing apart." I made sure she couldn't see before I brought my right knee up, and and my right elbow down, bending over, smiling and mouthing, 'YES!'

"So does that mean...?" I caught up to her.

"Yes! We broke up alright!" Hermione growled, and I flinched slightly.

"Um... can I please tell you something?"

"What is it, Malfoy?"

_**'Here goes nothin'...'**_ I sucked in a deep breath, "Since fifth year... I've um... I've kinda been... um... I've been in love with you..."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face me, her expression serious.. and angry, "What?!"

"I've been in love with you since our Fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Do you think this is the time for that kind of joke?!"

"Hermione, it's true!" Piper's, and... RON'S voices said in unison.

"What?" Hermione said confused, and shocked.

"Malfoy loves you... That's kinda another reason why I backed off, but I was still protective, of you." Ron explained, and I had to restrain the sudden urge to hug the guy.

"And he wouldn't shut up about you last night, about you." Piper added, causing me to slap my forehead, Hermione could live without knowing THAT part!

"Really?" Hermione looked at me curiously.

"Yes..." I nodded, "I... I understand if you don't share my feelings... who'd love a Slytherin like me anyway?"

"Malfoy... I do-" Hermione's reply was cut off by the Dinner horn, "... I do think, we should go..."

Hermione was quick to walk away from me.

I silently cursed whoever blow that horn, "SO CLOSE!"

"Well..." Ron smiled and patted me on the back, "You can talk to her after Dinner. I heard they were going to let the campers write a short song and play it..."

"... At the Camp Fire!" My eyes widened with an idea, "Ron I may never say this again, so you might want to savor it: YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

I ran off to talk to Chiron about it, though I did hear Ron say something like, _"Did I just help that pale-face?'_.

_**'Hermione... I'll find a way to get you to say it... no matter what!'**_

"Mr. Chiron!" I ran up to the Centaur, who for some strange reason was in a... what was the muggle term... Wheelchair?

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasant surprise..." He smiled... or at least I think he did...

"Mr. Chiron, Ron told me you were letting others write songs for Tonight's Campfire." I informed him.

"He would be correct." Chiron nodded.

"Is it in any possible that I could write one?" I asked, "And if I can skip Dinner to do so?"

"Why of course... while you are here you're a camper." He reminded me, "Just make sure the song's simple."

"So that's a 'Yes' on letting me skip Dinner?"

"Well..."

"Mr. Chiron PLEASE!" I begged getting on my hands and knees.

"Okay fine..." He sighed in defeat.

"Great! Thanks!" I ran back to the Aphrodite Cabin, and grabbed a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill, from my bag.

"I sure hope Hermione appreciates this... I'm skipping an entire meal for her!"

I flicked my wand and an instrument, a guitar I think is what it's called, appeared in front of me, and, as I wrote my song, I sang the words out loud to hear the rhythm.

**Hermione's POV**

_**'He's called me a "Mudblood" more times then I can count! WHY WOULD HE LOVE ME?!'**_ I questioned my thoughts.

"There you are." Jason sighed with relief, as I walked into the Dining Pavilion, "I was starting to wander what Draco did..."

"I... might have been wrong about him..." I admitted.

"Didn't you say-"

"That I'm one of the smartest people in my class," I finished, "Yes, but that's academically. I'm not very smart when it comes to emotions."

"What'd he tell you?" Jason asked as we sat at his table.

"He said-" I was about to say when the rest of the Camp came in, talking loudly among themselves.

I noticed Draco wasn't with them, which surprised me.

"What was it you were going to say?" Jason asked.

"... Draco said-" I was cut off once again, but this time my the Centaur, Chiron, who came up to us in a wheelchair.

"Awe... Hello Miss. Granger." He nodded his had at me.

"Hermione, please." I sighed, at this rate I won't be able to tell Jason what Draco said.

"Oh... did you hear? Mr. Malfoy just told me he's going to miss Dinner to work on a song for the Camp fire tonight."

"Really?" I looked confused, "You're letting him skip dinner?"

"It's unusual, Yes. But he begged me..." Chiron shrugged before the strange wind came by and food came onto our plates.

I picked up my Goblet and whispered, "Butterbeer."

The familiar yellow drink filled my Goblet within seconds.

From the looks of it, Jason whispered the same.

Before I ate, however, I waited for the others to get up and give some of their food to the Gods.

When it was My turn to do as such, I slid some of my turkey off my plate and whispered to the fire, "Oh God and/or Goddess listening; Please give us luck on our quest... and please help me figure out Draco Malfoy."

Once I sat back down, and everyone else finished their sacrifices, I started eating.

But judging by the amount of talking I doubted anyone else really was eating... other than Ron of course.

"Mnou..." Jason said, with a mouth full of Mash Potatoes.

I glared at him, that was just what Ron had done when he had complained about taking Draco... I mean Malfoy... with us.

Jason was quick to swallow his food, "Sorry... I meant, Now what was it about you and Draco?"

I thought for a moment, "I guess we'll have to see at the Campfire."

Jason's brows furrowed, but he shrugged and continued eating.

After we finished eating and I finished off my Butterbeer, and stole one apple from Harry, we walked over to the Campfire to wait.

"Are you going to participate in the Campfire tonight?" Jason asked.

"I only KNOW songs, I don't write them." I said informative.

"Well I did." Malfoy's voice came from behind us.

We both turned to see Malfoy and Piper walking up to us.

"Hi guys." Piper said with a smile.

They sat beside us, Malfoy holding a big sheet of Parchment paper, as every other camp came up to the fire.

"Alright! Anyone got a song they wanna sing?" The boy from yesterday, I've yet to learn his name, came up to every holding a guitar.

"Um..." Piper hit Draco in the back, "I do!"

The boy gave Draco the guitar.

"Can't turn back now..." I heard him grumble as we all turned to face him.

"Go on, Draco." Piper encouraged, and I got a weird burning feeling in my chest, it couldn't be jealousy... Could it?

"Hi everyone... I wrote this song in hopes of something good happening with someone special... um... it goes a little something like this..."

_'Hey oh, Hey oh..._

_Hey oh oh oh... yeah yeah..._

_This has to be the most incredible thing,_

_I have EVER felt...'_

Draco strummed the Guitar as if he'd been playing it for years, then his eyes locked on mine and his were full of courage, as he continued...

_'At first it didn't seem important,_

_But now things are different!_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_And I feel if I don't get this out now..._

_I may never will,_

_This is something only you've made me feel.'_

_'I can't picture a life that you weren't in.._

_You've be the light that brought me from the Darkness within._

_Oh oh oh..._

_For the longest time I thought of you as more than a friend,_

_And I hope if I get this wrong that's something we can mend!'_

It started to dawn on me that he was talking to me though the song, as he strummed the guitar, a smile played on both of our faces.

_'Oh Yeah.. so please will you please let me say,_

_Something that has seem to come in a brand new way,_

_And I hope you feel this too!..._

_I... love... you...'_

One last strum of the guitar indicated that he finished.

Everyone cheered and clapped, but he didn't seem to notice.

He kept smiling and looking at me, before he handed back the guitar.

"Wow, Draco..." I breathed in awe.

"That was great, man!" Ron congratulated.

"Anyone else?" The boy asked, as a few hands shot up.

But I didn't care I stood up, grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him to a far away tree.

"Draco... did you... did you write that song... just for me?" I asked, my throat drying up, "A mud-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Hermione." Draco interrupted me, "You might be a Muggleborn but I won't ever call you that. Never again..."

"Draco..." Said boy smiled proudly at me.

"That's my FIRST name." He was happy to emphasize the word 'First', "And I was telling the truth on the second to last.. and last line..."

"Well then... care to sing the last two lines again?" I requested.

_'I hope you feel the same way too!..._

_I... Love...You...'_

_'Too.'_ I added.

"Wait... what?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"I love you too." I told him with a bright smile.

"Really?!" He asked, joy clear in his voice, causing me to giggle.

"Yep."

"THAT'S GREAT!" He cheered.

I gave him a peck on the cheek causing them to turn a dark shade.

"Oh.. I heard you skipped dinner so..." I handed him the apple I had taken.

"No no... I'm fine.." The arguing growl of his stomach said otherwise, "Well... maybe just a bit..."

Draco bit into the apple and smiled with joy, "Delicious.."

"Thought you'd say that..." I laughed.

The clearing of someone's throat got our attention.

We turned around to see Piper, and Jason looking at us.

"We should get ready for bed..." Jason shifted on his feet nervously.

"I guess you're right..." I nodded, as both Draco and I followed Piper and Jason to their cabins respectively.

When I got inside Zeus' cabin with Jason, the familiar giant statue of Zeus, Jason's GREEK dad, looking down at me.

"Geez! Remind me again who's bright idea was it to have that statue like that?!" I complained, the Zeus statue looked like it was judging me.

Jason gave a shrug then smirked, "Zeus, I guess."

I rolled my eyes, Why couldn't I just be with Annabeth?! At least SHE can hold an intelligent conversation.

"Come on... get some rest... 5 days till we leave..." Jason waved a hand to the same bunk I had made behind the Zeus statue.

"Right..." I nodded my head nervously, he'd seen me and Draco together, and yet he hadn't brought it up... strange.

I walked over to my bunk and laid down.

"Hey, Hermione..." Jason's voice called from the other side of the room.

"Uh-Huh?"

"If Draco does something that hurts you... you can come to me." His tone suggested he was serious.

"Don't worry."

"I mean it."

"Fine..." I sighed, then told him sternly, "Good night."

Jason didn't say anything.

"You're supposed to say 'Good Night' back!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry Hermione..." He said instead, "It's just..."

"Jason I'm older than you I can take care of myself!"

"... Good Night, Hermione..." Jason said after a LONG pause.

"Night..." I sighed.

I quickly let sleep over power me, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! Finished! Sooner than I expected too... I'll try to keep this up but like I said before... I have two other stories... and I also might catch the disease called Writer's block again... Oh... but and what Draco sung was the only thing I could think for him to express his feelings without true embarrassment.**

**anyway please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter... I'm really getting aster with the updates apparently... anyway... it's time for the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

**Now start reading and please review.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my half-brother, Michel, trying to wake up Ron.

"It's like he sleeps on a bed of Poppy seeds!" He groaned.

"Let me wake him up." I yawned, as I got out of bed.

"Good luck..." He stepped away from Ron so I could get up to him.

I grabbed one of my books and hit his arm with it, "Get up Ron!"

"'Eve 'ee 'eoun, 'Mione..." he complained with his face in his pillow.

"It's Annabeth!" I growled, infuriated that he thought I was someone else, "But, I'll get Hermione if you don't get up RIGHT NOW!"

That threat seemed to have woken him up.

He's head shot up and looked at me.

"Really funny, Annabeth..." He grumbled, repositioning himself.

"You said Gryffindor was for the brave right?" I gave a silent chuckle.

"Hermione just has ways of scaring me alright!" Ron grabbed the shirt I put out for him, Orange and Purple, the colors of the Greek and Roman camps, "What's with the two colors? You guys only have one."

"Ever observant." Michel rolled his eyes, before I glared at him, "I'll go get ready for Breakfast..."

He left the cabin as if Leo had set it on fire.

"They're for the two camps that joined together recently. The Purple is for the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter..."

"So the Orange is for your camp." Ron finished.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Now come on. Put on the shirt, and get up... you need to eat."

At the mention of food, not only did Ron put on the shirt and get up, he left the cabin within five seconds.

"Hey!" He shouted from outside, and I ran out.

"Travis! Conner!" I groaned as I found the twin prankster sons of Hermes, holding a net over Ron.

"Sorry... but he was going to tell our secret plans..." Conner shrugged.

"What's the Prank, and who's it on?" I rolled my eyes, knowing these two it wasn't something good.

"A glue and net trap..." He waved his hand at the net as Ron got out of it, "And for who's going to get it... that's for us to know."

The Stolls stalked off in the direction of the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Should we warn them?" Ron asked.

I shrugged, "If we do... the ATHENA Cabin might get the prank."

"Bloody hell..." Ron scuffed, "They're just as bad as my older twin brothers..."

"You mean... there's ANOTHER pair of those two in this world?!"

"Believe me I'm just as surprised, and frightened, as you are..." Ron sighed.

"Hey!" We looked at back at the Hephaestus Cabin to find both Luna and Leo's feet stuck in the Glue trap and the net trap covering them.

"STOLLS!" I growled at the top of my lungs, as Ron and I marched up to them.

"Relax... all they have to say is what they're feeling for each other and then the trap will let go." Travis held up his hands as if to say, 'No tricks and we're not lying.'.

"How loudly do we have to say it?" Luna asked.

"So the WHOLE CAMP can hear you!" Conner scuffed.

"NO!" All four of us shouted.

Ron and Luna pulled out their 'wands', then shouted, _**"'**__**Evanesco'!"**_

Ron pointed his 'wand' at the net, while Luna pointed her 'wand' at the glue trap.

Both of which disappeared within seconds.

"I told you there was something we were forgetting about!" Conner and Travis argued about their failed prank.

"I'm going to count to Ten," I said trying to rain in my anger, "When I get to ten I better not see either of you... and I MIGHT not go to Chiron and tell him about this prank."

"You're bluffing." Travis crossed his arms.

"One..." I began."

"There's no way..."

"Two..." Luna added and the twins still didn't look convinced.

"Three..." Ron began to count.

"You wouldn't..."

"Four..." Leo growled.

"Come on now..." The Stolls started to back away in fright.

"FIVE!.." We all said in unison.

"It was just a small prank..."

"SIX!..."

Before we could continue they ran away in fright.

We started laughing, as soon as they were out of sight.

"Nice one." Ron high-fived me.

"Come on... let's get to breakfast.. I'm starving..." I smirked as Ron's face lite up.

Faster than humanly possible Ron broke out into a run and headed to the Dining Pavilion.

"He sure does loves to eat..." I quickly broke out into a run, and followed Ron.

**Nico's POV**

_10 minutes later:_

I tapped my chin, as Harry ate, "'Lighting head'."

"Doesn't everyone call Jason that?"

"'Chosen one'."

"It's been done."

"'Scar boy'?"

"That would be Neville."

I pouted, "Then how does... 'Glasses guy' sound?"

Harry almost choked on his food laughing, "Thaf 'ine..." He said through a mouthful of food.

I glared at him, before I started to eat.

I quickly noticed Harry looking over at Ginny more than he was eating after she walked by.

"Really man?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm trying to eat here."

Harry glared at me, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

I chocked on my food.

After I was able to breath right again, I answered, "No..."

Harry looked up from his food at me, as a look of shock came onto his face, "You're not-"

"I'll stop you right there." I held up a hand, "I don't have a Girlfriend... but I have a crush ON a girl."

"Named?" Harry smiled mischievously.

"Her name's Reyna Ramírez-Arellano... she's leader of the Roman camp." I nodded my head to the girl siting at a makeshift gold table set up for when the Romans visit.

"I thought-"

"We went over this when I tossed you the shirt." I rolled my eyes; how could he possibly forget about the Orange and Purple Tie-died shirt he was wearing?

"Why can't you ask her out then?" Once again the mischievous smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Because I think, she thinks of me as a brother nothing more, nothing less." I groaned, "And to be honest it drives me crazy!"

Harry laughed again, then finished eating, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Basically all of today's free for both of us." I answered with a shrug, then held up my hand once again to keep Harry from saying anything, "And No. If I need any help with me Love Life; I'll go talking to Piper."

"Oh come on..."

"I said 'No' and I mean it." I rolled my eyes.

With a sigh of frustration both Harry and I stood up.

"Why don't you go sit by your girlfriend." I pointed Ginny who was watching both of us.

"I will, IF you go tell 'Reyna' how you feel about her." Harry bargained.

I grumbled a few Greek curses under my breath.

"Fine!" I reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" Harry shoved me in the direction of the Roman table.

I glared back at him, but he already dashed over to Ginny.

Before I could change my mind, (and lose the backbone I just gained) I walked up to Reyna.

I cleared my throat gaining ALL of their attention.

_**'Way to go Nico!'**_ I groaned in my thoughts.

"Do you need something, Nico?" Frank looked up at me, a crooked smile on his face.

Harry must've come up with this plan ahead of time and told Frank! Oh, 'The Boy who lived' is NOT gonna have that title for long, when I get my hands on him!

"Reyna... can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at the female Praetor of New Rome.

"Sure." Reyna nodded, standing up.

I lead her to the out edge of the woods, where I hoped no nymphs would be listening.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Reyna quirked a brow.

"Um... listen Reyna... I um... I kinda have this... um..." I tried to explain as best as I could.

"Yes?" She nodded her head for me to continue.

"Um... Funny story really... you're going to laugh..." I chuckled nervously, "At least I hope you will..."

Gods! I'm rambling now! Why am I rambling?! Help me for once, Aphrodite!

"What do you want to tell me?" Reyna folded her arms over her chest her voice edged with annoyance.

Now or never...

"I have a crush on you!" I FINALLY admitted.

Reyna's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, before they filled with tears.

_**'NOW you've done it! You've made her cry!'**_ I sculled myself in my thought.

"Hey... Hey... please don't cry..." I surprised myself by saying 'please'.

"... Venus... or whichever Love Goddess... had told me that no Demigod could love me..." Reyna explained, wiping her eyes.

I wanted to hurt Aphrodite SO badly right now!

"Well she's wrong." I smirked putting a hand on Reyna's shoulder, "Cause I do."

Reyna tried to shrug my hand off but I refused to move it.

"Remember when we had to get the Athena Parthenos back here?" I shifted on my feet.

"Of course. I'm still recovering from that ordeal..." Reyna sighed, "But... Nico you're like a brother to me... I can't feel anything else for you..."

I nodded, trying not to scream, "It's alright... at least I was able to tell you how I felt..."

Reyna smiled, then rubbed my hair, "Besides... you need to focus on your quest at hand.."

I nodded once again, I motioned for her to go, which she did with a frown.

Once I was sure she was out of sight, I let out an ear piercing scream of anguish, and punched a tree, the nymph that lives in it will hopefully understand my predicament enough, so she won't be too mad.

"Man you scream loudly!" Harry's voice made me turn around and face him, "I take it she didn't return your feelings?"

I pushed past him, "It was like I told you..."

Harry put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me, "You'll get her eventually..."

"Yeah... right..." I rolled my eyes, "You should be working with that sword of your's... I'm pretty sure the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin have it cleaned by now.."

Harry frowned, "I can handle the Basilisk blood."

"Not with THAT much of it on the blade." I grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine... let's go."

We started to walk to the Forge.

"VALDEZ!" I shouted for the Hephaestus cabin's counselor after we got there.

Something loudly dropped nearby.

"OW!" The voice of said counselor screamed in pain after the sound.

We were quick to follow the sound of the voice, and found Leo in front of an anvil, his forging hammer on the ground, shaking his hand in pain, and Luna Lovegood giggling, beside him.

"It's not funny, Luna!" He complained.

Harry and I snickered, though, causing Leo to look at us in annoyance.

"Really Nico!" He groaned.

"Hey it's not my fault you were surprised." I held up my hands in mock surrender, though I continued to snicker, "Anyway... We came for Harry's sword."

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor." Leo nodded then grabbed the handle of said sword, "There you go."

Carefully Leo handed Harry the sword and it's sheath.

"I'm surprised you remembered the name." Harry eyed Leo curiously.

"How could I forget it! It's engraved on the freakin' blade." Leo groaned.

Harry glared at Leo for a second, "Don't say that about a sword that; killed a Basilisk, killed a smaller cursed snake, destroyed a cursed Locket, destroyed a cursed Ring..."

I cupped a hand over Harry's mouth before he could continue his rant.

"Shut it..." I huffed.

Harry removed my hand and continued as if I hadn't done a thing, "And would've destroyed, and or killed, a few other things, if any of it's welders had the chance."

I stared at Harry, he said 'Welder_s'_, as in more than one... I mean obviously the original owner and Harry would be more than one... but he made it sound like...

"How MANY welded that sword?" I asked quietly.

"Quite a few actually..." Harry simply said before walking off.

I groaned, and followed him.

"Let's make sure ALL the blood was cleaned off." I decided, after I finally caught up to Harry.

"And how do we do that?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I see the sword for a second?" I held out my sword hand.

Harry eyed me suspiciously, but handed me the sword.

I took the sword, and swung it at a tree.

We waited a few seconds to see if the Basilisk blood would take effect.

Nothing happened.

I sighed heavily, and handed the sword back to Harry, "It's good."

Harry eyed the gash in the tree, "Aren't you worried the Nymph living in there's going to get you?"

I laughed, "Nope... I'm the son of the god of the Underworld after all... I'll be fine."

Harry didn't seem to relax at that.

I waved it off, "Come on... let's get some sword practice in."

With a small nod, we headed to the training area.

**Clarisse's POV**

"Why are you so afraid of everything?!" I complained, as Neville clung to the cabin door frame for the hundredth time.

"It's not that I'm afraid... it's just... the last time I held a sword... it was to kill something..." Neville explained.

"It was just a snake!" I groaned, recalling what he told me.

"A poisonous, cursed snake." Neville pointed out.

I let out a infuriated groan, "ZHANG!"

Within a few seconds, The son of... Mars... was by my side, "Yeah sis?"

I glared daggers at him, "First of all: DON'T call me 'sis'. We're technically not even half-siblings! And Second: Can you pry Longbottom, over there, from the Door frame?"

Frank looked generally confused, then looked at Neville, "Oh... Sure thing."

Frank climbed up to the cabin entrance, (Which took like... one step thanks to his [According to Hazel] new height) and pulled Neville off the door frame.

"No fair!" He groaned, as Frank put him down, "You're bigger, and stronger, than me!"

Frank laughed, Which kinda made me shiver, "Don't worry... spend a bunch of time around Clarisse and you'll be fine."

I glared at him, "Just for that..."

I smacked Frank on the back of the head.

"OW!" He hissed, putting a hand to where I hit him.

"Go get ready for the quest... I'll try to talk Will and Chiron into letting us leave sooner... all this waiting isn't gonna help us in any way shape or form." I growled.

With a sigh, Frank walked away.

"You can't be bloody serious?" Neville walked along side me as we headed for the Apollo Cabin.

"Of course I am." I rolled my eyes, "If we wait any longer... who KNOWS what'll happen!"

"And if we don't?" I could tell he was dreading my answer.

"We might lose a battle we haven't even started." I sighed.

Neville gulped.

"Solace!" I shouted as we walked into the Cabin.

"Not here." The squeak of the Apollo Cabin councilor came from the back.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Will, get out here, RIGHT NOW!" I demanded, walking up to where I heard the voice.

"There's nothing here but us instruments..." Came a voice from the pill of instruments.

I grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him out of the pill of instruments, "You were always horrible at hiding."

"Ow! Clarisse! Let me go!"

I rolled my eyes and let go of his shirt, "I just came by to ask if we could leave sooner."

"No."

I grabbed the hilt of my sword, "Say that again?"

"That's not gonna work on-"

I pulled out my sword and pointed it at his throat, before he could finish, "Well?"

Will took in a small breath, "Well... maybe... IF Chiron and the others want to... and I want to do one last check up on them."

I brought my sword down from his throat, "Fair enough."

I looked behind me at Neville, who looked terrified.

_**'At least it's a step up from being petrified when he first saw my temper, with my sword.'**_ I shrugged.

"Come on..." I grabbed his hand, and started to pull in to the Big House, ignoring the strange feeling in my fingers.

_**Once at the Big House...**_

"No."

"Come on, Chiron!

"We all agreed on a week."

"Percy was sent on his first quest about three days after he got here... and I know I'm not counting the days he was unconscious but still!"

"He was different."

"He was in trouble! WE might be in trouble if WE don't act NOW!"

Chiron sighed, or I guess in a Centaur's case neighed, "Did Will agree to this?"

"So long as the others agree to it." Neville nodded.

"Very well..." Chiron reluctantly agreed, "IF and only if they ALL agree, you may leave early."

"Great!" I smirked, already come up with ways for them all to agree with me.

Till Chiron HAD to shoot them down, "And no, Clarisse, you can't use any physical threats to make them agree."

I gave a small pout, before realizing that's something only the kids of Aphrodite would do.

"Fine..." I sighed, before looking over at Neville, "Starting with you; What do you say?"

Neville nodded, "I agree, We should leave sooner."

"Good... I'll go talk to the other Demigods about leaving sooner, you go talk to the Witches and Wizards... We'll all meet back here when we're done."

With a nod, we both went off to do as I suggested.

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

"I can't believe you actually did this, Clarisse..." Will, who had been hiding in the Apollo Cabin when I found him and explained that we were all going, and that the others were ready for their 'Check up', groaned.

"Well we all agree... so when should we leave?" I ignored Will, and asked the others.

"We don't have anything to pack... so I say as soon as you lot are all ready." Hermione suggested.

"So... now then?" Percy guessed.

Annabeth and I elbowed him.

"Let's make sure we have everything we NEED." Annabeth decided.

"We all got our swords and wands... and such." Harry waved a hand over himself and the Witches and Wizards.

"We got our Weapons." I waved a hand over the Demigods going.

"Anyone wanna take a clothes to change into?" Piper sighed.

"Can't you're mom give us something like that, later?" I rolled my eyes, who cares about something like that, anyway when we're about to fight a new war?

"Still... we might be at this for a few days... heck we might not..." she trailed off, but we all knew what she was going to say...

'We might not make it all back alive...'

"We'll be fine for now, Pips." Jason broke the uneasy silence.

Piper simply nodded.

"Now all that remains are two things." Neville sighed.

"Which are?" I looked confused.

"Where ARE we going?"

"The prophesy said, _'Destruction shall begin where the Doors of Death are discovered as once before'_... so I'm thinkin': Epirus, Greece." Nico recalled.

Hazel shivered at a possible memory of the place.

"Okay... now HOW are we GETTING there?" Neville asked the other question.

"The _'Argo__ III_!" Leo said that a bit TOO happy for my, or maybe anyone's, liking.

"The Argo WHAT?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I've been working on another ship since I got back." Leo explained.

"THAT explains why you kept to yourself..." Percy deduced.

"Sure... THAT'S the only reason..." Piper and I rolled our eyes at Leo's whispered comment.

"Well... what are we waiting for?! An invitation?! Let's go!" I ran out the door of the Big House, the others following.

After a little while of running, I let Leo take the lead, and I let him lead us to a small mountain side.

"THIS is where the ship is?!" Harry gasped mockingly.

Leo chuckled, "Nope."

Pulling out a 'walkie-talkie' from his tool belt, then whispered, "You're time to shine, once again, buddy."

With seconds the mountain started to rumble, then open up, revealing a huge ship, similar to the _'Argo II'_.

Only with three Roman 'III' next to the name of the ship that killed the original Jason.

"Stop gawking at it and come aboard!" Leo cheered, as a rope came down from the gangplank, and landed in front of all of us, "You're gonna have to have some strong muscles though..."

I laughed, then pushed past the others so I could climb up first, "First one up, meaning I get choice of first room."

That seemed to get everyone moving.

But I reached the top before the others.

I laughed again, as Draco, who was the last to come up, got on the deck.

"Not funny!" He chocked out, man... you'd think he'd have trained his muscles for something like this?

"Come on... I'll show you to your rooms... And yes.. IF you wanna switch with anyone, go right ahead." Leo directed us into the lower decks.

Gods I'm so glade I get to go on ANOTHER quest... this time to save the world...

No pressure.

**Third person's POV**

"Awe... so you're the... Demigod... I heard about?" I asked the boy that came out of the Doors I now controlled.

"Yeah... what of you?" He scuffed.

"Bratty teenagers..." I huffed as a memory of my son crossed my mind as I listened to the boy, "I also heard you're still not in good with you're parentage..."

That got the boy's attention, "I forgave them!"

I scuffed, "SURE you bloody did..."

I grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, as he tried to walk by me.

"Either tell me what you want or let me go!" He snapped.

I waved my finger, "Temper temper..."

The boy struggled against my grip, "Let... Me... GO!"

For a small agonizing second I contemplated using the Imperius Curse on the boy, but ultimately decided against it.

"I know you want to get revenge on that son of Poseidon for stealing you're girl." I chuckled darkly as the boy looked me dead in the eye.

"What else do you 'Know' about me?" He hissed.

"Oh... not much, just that you resented the Greek Gods so much that you allowed yourself to be the host for the Titan of Time, you were the eldest son of the Messenger God, and your name is-"

"How 'bout you tell me your name first." The boy interrupted me.

Should I, or should I NOT Impero him now?

No, no... much to soon... see if his loyalty can be changed, WITHOUT the curse first.

THEN Impero him if his loyalties are different.

"Fine... if you must know my name is..."

Pause for dramatic effect...

"Lucius Malfoy."

The boy gulped, "I... I heard about you when I was in there... some of your fellow, 'Death Eaters', (Weird name in my standers) said you were a kiss up to your leader."

"I WAS NOT!" I protested, though one of those Death Eaters probably meant my annoying Sister-in-law, Bellatrix, which I guess would count as my family.

The boy gulped again, but I could tell, that he knew, he was gaining ground... ground that a half-blood of ANY kind should not have against a Pureblood like myself!

"Now you tell me if your name is the same as I know it is..." I took a deep, calm, breath.

Once again the boy gulped before answering...

"Luke Castellan."

I chuckled, "I was right..."

Luke gulped once more, "Now what is it you want?"

"I want nothing more than to see my enemies fall, as do you."

"No... I... I don't..."

"Oh, come now..." I said softly, "You had a grudge against your father since the beginning... You helped the Lord of Time till the very end."

"I died a hero!" Luke repeated the words that stupid Son of Poseidon told him, rephrasing, of course, so he wouldn't be talking in second person.

"Oh for crying out loud," I let out a long exasperated sigh, before I moved the boy so he was in front of me, and pulled out my NEW wand, "Did they also tell you what I'm capable of?"

Luke eyed the wand, "Well... uh... yes... But you can't use a spell on me..."

"I can use this particular spell on anything, and anyone..."

Luke's eyes widened, "Please not the Killing curse... I experienced death once... I don't wanna do it again..."

I laughed darkly, "Don't worry... I won't use that spell on you..."

Luke gulped for what seemed like the tenth time since I first saw him, "Then... that means..."

I evilly smiled, (Not so in my opinion but the boy might've bloody thought so) pointed my wand at him, and said the curse I was longing to use all along, _**'Impero'**_

Luke's eyes turned milky-white, and he got down on one knee like I wanted him to, "How my I serve you, m'lord?"

I chuckled evilly, Oh revenge was going to be SO sweet!

"That's more like it..." I waved my wandless hand for him to stand up, which he did without question.

"I am your's to command, My lord." His emotion was completely gone... PERFECT! Now this task will be easier to deal with.

"I would like for you to contact a few past enemies of your's." I explained, "Use that, Iris Message thing, or try and communicate with them in their dreams... either way, tell them 'A friend's father would like to speak to him...' if they ask why, say you are looking for 'Draco Malfoy'.

Luke nodded obediently, "As you wish... it shall be done."

I conjured a new door, and waved for him to leave, "That will be your sleeping quarters, there is a fountain and some coins you can use to contact your 'friends'. But only use it for those purposes... Understand?"

"Yes, my lord." He nodded, before walking into the new room.

I stared longingly at the doors I now hold, "Soon my son... we shall be together... and you WILL enjoy it..."

* * *

**Alright! Finally got this chapter finished! And at 4 in the morning! Anyway... What are your thoughts about who the 'Third Person' was? And what'd you think of how our heroes set off?**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**In the mean time, Please review.**


End file.
